Envy Frog Walk
by XRinnumeneX
Summary: The first time Bel saw the frog's sincere smile was when Fran was covered in blood, barely alive. The first time Froggy saw the fake prince's beautiful pale blue eyes was when they were covered in tears. Both were the first, both were their last. Both were their goodbyes.
1. Where Everything Starts

**A/N: Hello! I'm a new writer here and you can all call me Rinnumene! I've just started school but I was bored and decided to post up the first chapter of an idea that came into mind. I've been sleepy ever since 9 PM and and and. It's 12 AM right now and I'm reaaaaally sleepy. That means this is crap. I don't have a beta, mainly because I'm new and I'm not sure how things actually work. For now, I bring a B26 fanfic based off of a song called Envy Catwalk by Hatsune Miku. Again, I'm really sorry because this chapter was choppy and if I have time, I will, in fact, edit it and make it better. This is note my best work and I do hope to continue this story, but unfortunately, it's been very difficult for me to write because of my many ideas. I am a hardcore AkaKuro shipper so that is what most of my stories are and my B26 fanfics are usually crap. I still hope that you all enjoy, though. I love to write, and personally, there needs to be more B26 fanfics because I've read almost everyone of them in this site. Alright, Enough rambling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE ALL FROM KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND IF I OWNED THE ANIME, I'M PRETTY DAMN CERTAIN MORE B26 WOULD'VE BEEN IN THERE. **

**Warning: Rated: M for later chapters; violence, gore, possible smut**

* * *

Bel x Fran

_The first time Bel saw the Frog's smile was when Fran was covered in blood, barely alive. The first time Fran saw the fake prince's beautiful pale blue eyes was when they were covered in tears. Each was their last. Each was their good bye_

* * *

Fran gulped as he made his way inside the grand castle of the Luciens, his palms sweating crazily. If it weren't for his master's orders, he wouldn't have entered the damn building at all. But what could he do? He was enslaved by the pineapple head and had no control over anything. Not anymore; Not since his mother abandoned him in front of an orphanage when he was only a few days old.

Nobody liked Fran too much. He was an emotionless, heartless boy who had no humor and only spoke honestly- too honest, perhaps. He spoke his mind and came off as rude, spouting out insults regularly, even to his superiors. He didn't care either way, the beatings didn't hurt and he didn't bleed. He couldn't. The thought of his parents leaving him behind to an old, disgusting place sickened him and made his heart clench. He didn't like the feeling. He didn't like feelings. So he chose not to feel at all, to lock everything up.

Once Fran was eighteen, the orphanage happily sold him to Rokudo Mukuro, an aristocrat living in the Lucien Kingdom. He was a tall man that had pineapple-styled hair and heterochromatic eyes. To the public, he was a reserved gentleman who followed under the Tsunayoshi household's heir. But underground, he hosted an illegal prostitute ring and sold off many of his "whores" to many, many aristocrats. Fran became one of them, forced to dress up in revealing attire, along with strange accessories such as a black cat attire. And unfortunately for the greenette, he was sold off to none other than the heir to the Lucien throne, Rasiel Lucien.

"Ushesheshe! I see you brought my new servant," the blonde heir greeted with a large Cheshire grin. His long, chopped fringe cascaded down his eyes while the rest of his hair remained flowing until it reached his shoulders. He wore a large red cape around his normal white collared shirt and ripped jeans. He seemed pretty ordinary, aside from the tiara on his head, placed sideways. "What's your name, peasant."

"Fran," the greenette simply replied, his stoic face remaining.

"Hmm. Well, Fran. You must have an idea why you were sent to me, right? Usheshe~."

"In fact, I do," he answered simply, earning a grunt of disapproval from the butler, Olgert.

"Ushesheshe! You're interesting~! Shall we get started with you?"

Fran nodded, not really caring. He wasn't in the mood for this, not even for the blonde sasquatch. He hated life at this point, hated it with every fiber of his being. And even though it was going to happen soon enough, he couldn't take the thought of his virginity being stolen by the heir and that he was bought. BOUGHT. By two different rich people. Fran mentally sighed as he followed behind the walking soon-to-be king to his bedroom. And while he walked, he thought. He thought of stupid things like his past and the orphanage and meeting a strange shark man named Squalo. The grey-haired male was loud and irritating but he was also very kind and he made Fran feel comfortable. For a moment, Fran felt that he could have been happy if he wasn't forced to be a prostitute for a damn prince. But that wasn't possible; God hated Fran and Fran hated God. Suddenly, the greenette's thoughts were halted when he saw an image of another Rasiel, except with different attire and hairstyle. Though only for a split second, Fran could recognize the replicate's features. The two looked exactly alike, aside from the replica's hair being shorter and messier. He wore a clearly annoyed expression on his face, mostly directed at the heir. The other blonde wore a long, red and purple striped long sleeve and regular jeans, along with a matching tiara on the side of his head. Though he looked almost identical to the soon to be king, the replica was so.. familiar. Fran knew him, somehow.

-flashback-

_Without thinking, the frog quickly jumped in front of the blonde, taking the blow of the large sea urchins. Fran shrieked in pain as blood spilled out of his flesh, his clutch on his senpai tightening. Bel's hidden eyes widened in shock and horror as he watched the greenette's blood splatter everywhere, the froggy's body trembling weakly. Fran looked up at the fake-prince and shakily brought his hands up to the blonde's cheek, his knees wobbling. It wouldn't be long until the greenette would collapse, Bel knew it all too well._

"_Froggy…" Bel managed to mumble out, still in a state of shock. _

"_Sen..pai…" Fran breathed out, squinting. "Why are.. you even here.. fake-prince…?" _

_Bel's shocked mixed with sorrowful face didn't falter. "It's no time for jokes, froggy. We need to get you to Luss, so shut your mouth and we can get you healed."_

"_Nah, it's too late… *pant* But it's okay, *pant* right? Mammon's back, isn't he?"_

_-End-_

Fran gasped out as the strange vision blurred out, his breath hitched. He had no idea what had just happened but it didn't take a second for the greenette to realize he was already pinned down on a large bed, his shirt pulled up.

"Ushesheshe~. Don't worry, Franny~. The King will take good care of you~!"

Fran shut his eyes, wanting to drown into that vision once again. It seemed so familiar, so nostalgic. Fran wanted more, to block out the King's sloppy kisses and all the wet sounds he could hear. Fran wanted this "senpai" instead of this sasquatch of a king on top of him. But thinking of the "senpai" only caused Fran to get hard, motivating the arrogant king even more so than before, causing the greenette to simply whine and play pretend. And while he played pretend, the replica came into mind. And while the replica had the same face as Rasiel, Fran was more turned on by the familiar replica than the actual thing. Why, he didn't know. But he yearned for these two different people, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

**I really wanted to write more but my eyes can't take it. I'm only up because my sister doesn't have keys to the house and she's not home yet orz||| On the brighter side, it's my birthday. yaaaaay.**

**OKAY. So I did draw a cover for this and will try to get it on. I willlll! I hope you liked it. Review, Likes, everything is accepted. But I would appreciate o bashing on my birthday c: **

**Thank you to anyone who reads this crap, LOL. **

**More chapters to come~ **

**~Rinnumenenenenenene. **


	2. Belphegor

**Yay :D New chappie! Um, I tried. This posting stuff is a lot harder than it seems o_o! But thank you to the reviews and the faves :D I'll be sure to keep this story going for as long as I can. I'm really in love with this idea and I may get over board with everything. If you haven't noticed, this is everyone's next lives. Meaning they won't be like their previous selves so they may be a tad bit OOC. However, I do try to get them in character as much as I can. I really do hope you all stay tuned :D **

**~Rinnumenenene.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Warnings: see chapter 1; Everyone's potty mouth c: **

* * *

Chapter 2~ (More like Page 2)

Fran shifted to the side of his bed groggily, a soft groan escaping his lips. As he opened his eyes, the memories of last night came back all at once, much to his displeasure. Suddenly, pain shot through his body when he tried to sit up. From around the room, he heard a familiar snicker.

"Ushesheshe~. It was your first time last night, right? Well, You'll be sore for a while so take the day to rest," Rasiel informed as he dressed himself from across the room. "The King was kind enough to get you new cothing so you best be grateful, little peasant. And get used to waking up like this~." And with that, Rasiel left Fran's new room. After a few minutes, he was still lying in bed, trying his best to adjust to his sore body. As images of last night continued to replay in his head, he began to wonder if living was even worth it at this point. He was, what you could call, a sex slave to the heir of the whole kingdom. That mere thought sickened him to no end. Tired of the same disgusting images, he forced himself up and made his way to the bathroom, feeling disgusting and tainted. Though he didn't express it normally, he was beyond annoyed, disgusted, and in pain. Without thinking, he stepped into the painfully hot water-filled tub, the boiling water scorching his skin. He didn't mind. It was his punishment for-

For living.

After fifteen minutes of boiling his whole body in the bathroom, Fran wandered around the castle in his new attire. He wore a large green long-sleeve with a pair of loose-fit black trousers. The outfit was pretty simple and he was satisfied with it, as long as he didn't have to wear the suggestive attire that made him look like a defenseless, vulnerable girl.

He wandered the castle carelessly, not giving a crap that he was actually lost and by now, he wouldn't be able to remember where his room was. It was to be expected on his second day of being inside the damn building and if he wasn't so loyal to his shishou, he would have run away by now. But that wasn't the point. Fran was dead lost. Where the hell was he?

The decorations of the building quickly changed as he roamed deeper and deeper inside the grand building. The walls turned into darkish purple, the deep red trailing off. There were no beautiful paintings nor elaborate statues. Instead, the walls remained empty and dreary. Strange as it was, Fran liked it better. It felt dangerous, felt dark. He loved the dark.

"Ushishishi, it seems a tiny frog has been caught into my trap," a voice echoed within the walls. Fran shivered at the familiar snicker, though pleasant as it may have sound (he's such a masochist orz).

Fran shrugged it off and continued his meander, feeling a sense of suspense and.. anxiety? (Omygod. This is so ooc I'm so sorry!) It felt as if eyes were piercing against his skin, as if a hungry wolf was stalking a vulnerable prey. "You sound familiar," Fran blurted out carelessly. "I'm lost, would you like to help?"

"Ushishishishi~" the person snickered again, but louder. "And why should a godly prince like me help a poor, lost, vulnerable peasant like you?" Suddenly, a shadow shifted and the replica of Rasiel appeared, a similar large Cheshire grin plastered on his pale face.

"Tch. What a pair of snobby royalty," Fran snorted, crossing his arms.

"Ushishishi, quit croaking, stupid frog. A peasant like you shouldn't be insulting a prince."

"Well that's a bit unfortunate, arrogant prince. I'm the way I am, no use changing it," Fran countered monotonously.

"Ushishishi~. You're interesting, little frog. The prince might as well steal you away from stupid Siel~. The prince is sure you were a lot of fun last night, croaking about."

Fran mentally cringed. "Disgusting. Are all royalty obsessed with sex?"

"My slave was slain by Siel so to get back at him, the prince will do just the same. How exciting~! Ushishishi! The prince can't wait to wipe that shitty smirk from that inferior prince." Bel hovered above Fran with a small, odd shaped knife, snickering. "Tch. You look exactly like him. Meaning you'll be a nuisance to me. Siel did this on purpose. He's using an inferior peasant to replicate my Monta. This is sickening." The blonde swiftly took a hold of the greenette's small neck and squeezed angrily, the eyes behind his long fringe glowing. "Ushishishi. Why aren't you reacting, stupid frog?! You're just like Monta! Did Siel do this on purpose?! Train a worthless prostitute to become like my Monta?! This is disgusting!" The prince's grip tightened around Fran, cutting the smaller boy's oxygen.

Fran didn't react. Somehow, all this seemed so nostalgic. Again. Why did this replica of Siel spike up so much in Fran? As the greenette's vision blurred, another small memory came to him. A sickening one that clenched his very heart- the one he thought didn't exist.

-flash back-

"_Tch. They replaced Monta for a weakling like you?" Bel hissed as he threw the greenette to the wall. Fran didn't react. He just looked up at the fake-prince with his normal, large, emotionless eyes. "Listen, little frog. You're nothing but trash, just a replacement. The prince wouldn't be surprised if he killed you instead of the enemy. Don't get in my way. You're a replacement, a replacement for my Monta."_

_Fran stood back up on his feet, ruffling his sea-foam green hair. He didn't care. He wasn't in the stupid Varia castle by choice. He loved his shishou and this was all for him. No matter how much his unrequited love stung. "I don't give a shit about what you think, arrogant fallen-prince. I'm not here for any of you. It was orders and I obey. Don't think so damn highly of yourself because I'm pretty damn sure you aren't even worth a title as 'prince'. I don't give a shit about your Monta or about what you think of me. I'm here, whether you like it or not. So learn to fucking deal with it," Fran hissed as he walked away- away from the fake-prince. He left a shocked Bel who was, now, intrigued by the little frog. Belphegor snickered as he watched the tinier male stride away, preparing to throw a knife at the frog. _

"_Ushishishi. You're strange, peasant. The prince will make sure to punish you for that." _

_Stab. _

_Stab._

_Stab. _

_But even so, Fran continued to walk away, the three knives stuck in Fran's flesh. "Not as strange as you, Bel-senpai." _

_-end-_

"Ah, the king was right. You did have my toy," Siel greeted as he made his way through the room, stopping when the red wallpaper stopped. The other blonde growled as he slammed Fran into the wall. "What a harsh way to treat something that isn't yours, little failure of a brother."

"Shut your trap, Siel," Bel hissed.

"Ushesheshe~. Such defiance shouldn't be given to your upcoming king, Belphegor."

"Kaching. As if I'd ever rule under you, shitty Siel."

"I didn't come here to start another competition with you, Bel. The king is in need of a stress reliever, and you have just that. Give me Fran."

"Ushishishi~! You mean this fail Monta? Whatever. You can have him. He doesn't make the same noises as my Monta anyways. Such a failure. Such a worthless prostitute. The prince is surprised you chose someone like this."

"Ushesheshe! And that's where you're wrong, Bel. Fran is a prize, a doll that can't be owned. Even the king, himself, doesn't own him. Not just yet. The king wants his heart."

Fran turned to face the long-haired king with half-lidded eyes. "Shitty sasquatch. Just get me out of here."

"Ushesheshe~. Whatever you say, little Franny." Olgert crossed the room, picking up Fran in his arms and leaving, along with Siel. "You see, Bel. Fran isn't like your Monta. He's so much more."

Siel left, chuckling. Bel was left, angered and annoyed. "Kaching. Then the prince will have lots of fun taking him away from you, shitty Siel."

* * *

**Yay! End of Chapter/ Page 2**

**I don't know if it's obvious, but I usually leave the pages/ chapters with a kind of cliff hanger or like, a bit of foreshadowing. I'm still a beginner at writing, so please excuse the shortness. And although everything seems very, very vague, it's all on purpose. I purposely make things very vague for the sake of the development. Fran starts out as someone who hates everything, who sees no value in himself. He's a bit depressing, sorry to say. He also has lots of flash backs of his former past with Belphegor. Belphegor, on the other hand, is still arrogant and snobby, but he's more reclusive. He usually never leaves his side of the castle. He's also still upset over the killing of his former slave, Mammon, who he thought he was in love with. And although Rasiel seems unimportant, he knows a lot. I have his whole character planned out and he will be important, aside from just a character used to develop Fran and Bel's relationship. Lastly, there will also be appearances of other characters. Like, Mukuro will appear, visitting Fran from time to time. Although he may seem like he just abandoned Fran, he'll become a father figure to the mist c:**(**so whose the mother figure? o_**o **I think that'll be a pleasant surprise c: ) **

**Review, Fave, Follow c: ! **

**~Rinnumenenenenene out! **


	3. Tragic Boy's Unrequited Love

Haha hello! I hope you didn't miss me too much D

just a quick update, nee~

* * *

"Ushesheshe, what were you doing at Bel's side of the castle, Franny?" Rasiel asked as he locked the door behind him.

The greenette sat at his bed and looked up at the blonde, his stoic face unchanging. "I won't apologize for not knowing a single thing about this place, sasquatch of a king. I was lost, that's it."

"Ushesheshe~. What a defiant thing you are~. I made the right choice of choosing you~."

"What did you do to.. What was his name? Your twin."

"Usheshe~ the king will do anything for Franny~. So you want a story, no? Then I'll tell you~." Siel sat beside Fran, his grin turning into a regular smile. "Bel and The king have always hated each other, no matter what. We competed in anything, at everything, and of course, the king was always superior. Tired and irrated at the king for taking his place, the inferior prince took charge of half of the castle and we never cross paths. After the announcement as my being the heir, he bought a sex slave from Rokudo and fell in love- a disgrace to the family. In addition, that slave, Mammon, was having other sexual affairs with another man- Collonelo. (I think I spelt his name wrong. I'm sorry!) Seeing as the king has taken everything away from the primce, he was kimd enough to take away Mammon. It would save Bel from the excrutiating pain of love and betrayal. The king felt sympathy so he chose to be hated instead."

Fran, taken back at the sincerity of Rasiel's intentions, actually smiled. His impression of the lust-filled king switched to a twisted, yet caring brother. "How touching."

"Kaching. Don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

"I have no one to tell, Rasiel."

"Ushesheshe. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Being compared to someone else? Like the way Bel compared you to Mammon. Mammon, in looks, is very similar to you. But Mammon didn't have a heart. No, he didn't reciprocate Bel's feelings. He just didn't care for anything at all."

Fran paused. Now that he thought about it, it did hurt to be compared to Mammon. And then he thought about how Bel felt being compared to his superior twin, Rasiel. "Tell me. What do you know about me?"

"Simple. Not much. Mukuro didn't tell me anything about you. Your name is Fran. You were an orphan."

"Rasiel. Will I end up like Mammon?"

Siel grinned before throwing his shirt off, revealing his toned upper body and lots of scars, along with a moon-shaped birth mark. "Only if you dare do what that slave did." Siel leaned down and pecked the greenette on the lips, sofly, gently.

"Oi. Sasquatch, don't you dare start this." Fran grumbled, pushing the king away.

"Ushesheshe~, but _froggy_, the king bought you for this reason."

"Froggy?" Fran asked. In an instant, Fran's head began throbbing painfully, causing the younger male to collapse.

_-flashback- _

_"Tch. You're so small, froggy," Bel teased as he leaned on the greenette with the same cheshire grin he always wore. _

_"Stupid fake-prince, stop calling me that," Fran grumbled, trying to push the tall blonde off of him. _

_"Kaching. The prince is real, Froggy. And you really are a weakling. Fit to be the prince's slave! Ushishishishi!" _

_"Tch. Bel-senpai, get off. You're-" before Fran could finish, his lips were sealed with a pair of colder, larger ones. For just a second, the mist guardian felt his heart clench. For a moment, he thought the world stopped spinning around him. "St-stupid fallen prince! You stole my first kiss..."_

_"Ushishishi~! You stuttered! And you should be very honored to have been kissed by a prince, Froggy," Bel countered with an eerie chuckle. _

_"Shut up! I could have been sa-" _

_"For who?" Bel asked coldly, narrowing his unseen eyes. _

_"Why?! Because your stupid Monta isn't here anymore? You think you can treat me like this because I'm his replacement? Open your eyes, senpai! I'm not Mammon." _

_Bel took a step back, surprised at the frog's daring words. He thought to himself for a moment, his smile faltering. After a few seconds, he began to chuckle. "You're weird, little frog. The prince doesn't care about Monta, Froggy. Froggy's here now." _

_It was a lie. Fran knew it well. _

_-end-_

"Augh!" Fran groaned as he clutched onto his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Augh!"

"Think, Froggy," Rasiel cooed smoothly, mocking Bel's high, eerie voice. "You left the prince all alone. The prince was so sad, Froggy. How could you do something so cruel to royalty, Fran?"

More images flashed through Fran's brain, all blurry, fast. Familiar voices rang in his ear, screaming out his name. Each voice was strained- they were crying for him.

_"Goodness, no! Fran-chan!" _

_"SHIT! FRAN!" _

_"FRANNY!" _

_"FROGGY! NO!" _

"AUGH! Stop!" Fran cried, his head aching. "Please... Stop... Bel-senpai.. I'm sorry.."

And with that, Franny lost consciousness.

"Ah, you're awake," a smooth voice greeted. Fran sat up from his stiff bed, his eyes wandering about in the room. The wall paper was dark purple, a sign of neutrality (if that's even a word). There were several paintings hung up in tiny space, all of the royalty and one of a cloaked boy. The cloaked boy was hunched over, his eyes, hair, and his body all covered up in the raggy black fabric. He clearly had a frown on his face, showing signs of displeasure. On the corner of the painting was beautiful writing that the greenette couldn't make out. Entranced by the piece of art work, the prostitute forgot all about the man staring right at him. "That painting was made by King Rasiel, himself," the man in white informed with a smile. He had pale, pale skin with small purple eyes. His hair was of a plum color, cascading down his shoulders. "Would you like to hear the story behind it? King Rasiel always had such an imagination."

"If it wouldn't be a bother," Fran answered in a raspy voice, barely audible.

The man chuckled. "It was about an assassin from one of the most successful and deadly groups in Italy and Japan. King Rasiel didn't name him, but referred to him as a tragic boy. The boy was an apprentice from a mist guardian, striving to become just like his master. However, through the process, the boy found himself falling in love with his own teacher. Though he kept them hidden, the feelings that brew inside of him never faded. No- they grew and grew until the flames from the depths of his heart expanded and began to scorch him from the inside out. Seeing it as a good oppurtinity for his studenr to grow, the master handed his apprentjce over to the assassin group, Varia, who had lost their mist guardian. The boy reluctantly agreed and was partnered up by a snobby assassin who called himself Prince the Ripper. Ripper wasn't a normal man. He was twisted and passive, only caring about himself. He had an abnormal blood lust and toyed with people's lives as if were nothing.

"As months passed, the boy continued to work with Ripper, slowly getting to know the assassin. He heard of Ripper's past love interest, his whole back story, almost everything. And the boy found himself falling in love for the creepy man. And as soon as he realized it, Ripper's old love returned, rendering the mist useless. He was steady for a month, keeping the pain at bay. However, when his master and old companions were in danger, he sought it as a way to escape. In the end, his rescue mission was a success. However, he had fallen in battle, taking a blow for the Prince, dying with his excrutiating unrequited love. What was worse was that the boy never knew that the older assassin felt exactly the same for him."

Fran blinked, processing the whole story in his mind and soaking every detail in. It all sounded so familiar, so.. Incredibly nostalgic. But why? "That sasquatch came up with this?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, very much so. He is a genius, a bit too arrogant for his own good, but a genius."

"Ah... Didn't see that coming. I'm Fran, by the way."

"Oh, I know. Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Beelzebub Belze. The royal family's personal doctor," Belze introduced with a smile.

"You rank higher than me. Stop talking formally to a prostitute."

"Kekeke~. You are as interesting as Siel mentioned, Franny. So tell me, do you believe in the after life?"

"No, I don't."

"Interesting, I do."

"Why? I don't believe in any god. Once you die, you die."

"I believe that you are reincarnated once you die. Think about it. Your past life could have been a _frog_. Or maybe even The tragic boy from Siel's story."

Fran scoffed. "Why would I-"

"Belze~," a husky voice cooed.

"Belphegor," Belze greeted indifferently.

"Ushishishi~. Exactly what the prince was looking for~!"

"Just don't get caught by Siel, Belphegor."

"Ushishishi! Whatever~!" Bel hopped inside the window, his large grin seemingly getting even bigger. "Come om, Frog. We're going on a walk~!"

* * *

Okay. Can you guess what's coming next? ;3 ~Rinnumenenenee!


	4. Progressing, even just by a little

_"We're gonna go take a walk, Froggy."_

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"You heard the prince, dumb frog. You're coming with the prince."

"And why should I?"

"Because I am the prince. Belze, don't you dare tell Siel." Belze shrugged. "Now hurry your ass."

Fran clicked his tongue and followed the blonde prince out of the window, grumbling. He absolutely was not in the mood for dealing with the snobby royalty, especially when his head ache hadn't subsided. No matter, he did as the blonde told him, even when he knew he didn't have to. But being with Bel only worsened his condition and the nostalgia he felt only made him dizzy. "Stupid frog, what's wrong with you?"

Comments like those felt so familiar... As if the same body had said those words to him before. But that couldn't have happened- at least Fran refused to believe it so. "Well obviously, I'm sick, stupid fallen prince. I was with 'I believe in the after life and reincarnations' doctor, afterall. How the hell did you even know where I was?"

"Tch, don't you dare call the prince fallen, bratty frog," Bel hissed as he continued to strut/ stroll around the garden. "And that question is stupid, just like your froggy self. The prince knows~ all~! Ushishishi~."

"Tch. You two even have the same laugh. Creepy as fuck if you ask me."

"Kaching. Don't compare me to that ass hole, Froggy."

"Whatever. What do you want with me anyways?"

"So why don't you believe in reincarnations or God?" Bel asked curiously, humming as he meandered.

"You eavesdropped?"

"Just answer the question."

"Because I don't. Everyone has their own beliefs, _Bel-senpai,_" Fran answered simply. But a few milliseconds after he voiced '_Bel-senpai,_' he knew he got himself in for something he wasn't expecting.

"Bel-senpai?"

"What?" Fran asked.

"You just called me Bel-senpai, un-cute (kawaikunai) kouhai," Bel teased.

"There must be something wrong with your ears, _senpai_," Fran grumbled. "And your brother seems to find me _veery _cute."

"_Kaching._ Stop bringing him up!"

"You don't know everything about your twin, fallen prince. Why not get to know him more before hating him? You might actually fall in love with him," Fran teased.

"Kaching. What the hell do you know about him? You're just a prostitute he bought from Rokudo."

"I know more than you do, senpai." Fran sighed and stopped his stroll, his head aches getting the best of him. Who knew such simple arguments could affect him so? But it didn't matter anyways. He was just a simple prostitute to everyone in the world and once he died, no one would care. He was just another person, a waste of space. His life was meaningless compared to a wanted child living in the streets. Yes, he had no one. He had accepted it long ago. And soon, this life he was living would be torn away. It was a matter of time; it happened wherever he went. No one liked Fran. Fran wasn't too fond of anyone either.

"Little one~," a voice cooed from behind.

Irritated, Fran turned around and dashed at said person, having a feeling of who it was. The male chuckled lightly before being tackled to the ground, the tiny greenette on top of him. "Kufufufufu~. What a cute hello."

"Shishou you bastard!"

"Kufufufu~. How have you been, Fran?"

The prostitute glared. "How could you sell me to a snobby prince who gives me constant headaches? Think, damn pineapple head! Or maybe you can't think. Because you have a fucking pineapple for a goddamn brain!"

"Kufufufufu~. Franny, you're making your shishou angry."

"Shutup, damn pedophile! Take me away from heree! I'm stuck with a king whose some kind of seer and his twin brother who thinks I'm a frog! I won't even get started about that doctor who believes in reincarnations and shit!"

"Kufufufufu~! It's okay, little one. Father's here."

"You goddamn pedophile!"

* * *

A mini Bel POV

Belphegor stared at the pair arguing on the ground, his chest clenching. He, too, was feeling an undeniable sick feeling of nostalgia and couldn't shake it off. Narrowing his hidden eyes, he crossed his arms as he watched the pair, watched every move, every smile, every chuckle, every _touch._ In the back of his head, he was screaming that the frog was his. His mind was screaming at him to voice it out, to let the noble know his place. Afterall, he was the prince. But he knew he could never win against the damn pineapple; Rokudo was simply too smart for his own good. Belphegor knew so much about the said man thathe wished he didn't. Even the fact that he forced his little sister to look exactly like him and that he was currently courting Tsunayoshi. Bel agreed to himself that meeting Rokudo was the worst thing in his life. Rokudo brought him Monta and Siel had taken Monta away. Now, Rokudo brought a frog that looked like Monta, except was more feminine, more small, more fiesty. Bel was conflicted about this greenette, wanting nothing to do, but everything to do with the said male.

Bel wanted to kill Monta's look-a-like. Bel wanted to make this look-a-like his. But more importantly, he wanted to know everything about the frog. Maybe it was his simple hate fixated on his twin, maybe not. But he _had _to have Fran.

In addition, the frog was a pain in the neck. He gave Bel a disgusting feeling of nostalgia- so much he wanted to collapse. But he couldn't show weakness, could he? He was the great prince Belphegor Lucien and he couldn't- wouldn't EVER allow a tiny frog make him weak.

* * *

Flashback

_"Stupid pineapple shishou, let go of me," Fran grumbled as he tried to shake the large blue-haired man off of him. _

_"Kufufufufu~. I know you missed your master, little one~," Mukuro cooed affectionately. _

_Bel watched the pair, jealousy blazing inside. His heart clenched and it hurt. Painfully. Terribly. His heart throbbed. Extruciating. The frog was his. Only his, right? _

_"Tch. What's the pineapple doing here, frog?" _

_"Ask him youself, fake prince."_

_"Good evening to you too, Belphegor. I just wanted to visit my adorable student is all." _

_"Stupid pedophile. Get off of me," Fran complained. _

_"Tch. Whatever." _

_"Kufufufufu~. Jealous, Belphegor?"_

_"Kaching. Of what, stupid pineapple."_

_"You seem irritated at me, Kufufufu~." _

_"Tch. The prince just doesn't like you." _

_"Kufufufu~ you know you envy me, Belphegor. Becoming more and more like Leviathan everyday." _

_"Kaching. In Levi's dreams." _

_"Are you sure?" Mukuro asked before attacking Fran with a kiss. _

_Bel snarled. _

_Fran's always pale cheeks flushed red._

_Mukuro chuckled. _

_"You're going to die."_

_"F-f-fucking p-p-pedophile..." _

End of Flashback and End of Bel's POV

* * *

"Hey froggy," Bel mumbled to himself. "Would you be surprised if I believed in what Belze does?"

...::...:::...::::

"So what are you doing here, shishou?" Fran asked.

"Kufufufu~. Rasiel told me about your fainting. I just came to check up on you."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to do that if you let me stay at the manor."

"Kufufufu~. I'm sorry, Franny. But Father's always like this. And Rasiel wouldn't give up on you."

"You're so creepy, pineapple shishou."

"Ah, I see you've already met with Rokudo, Fran," Rasiel greeted with his usual grin.

"Kufufufu~. Good Afternoon, Rasiel."

"Ushesheshe~. I see Bel is here too," Rasiel pointed out with a grin.

"Ushishishi~only for the frog, of course."

"I think I need my own laugh, too," Fran mumbled to himself as he watched the three chuckle.

"Kekekeke~. Everyone's here now," Belze cheered before setting himself down at the chair near the door. "Ready for a serious talk, Franny?"

"Shh," the greenette hushed. "I'm thinking of a signature laugh."

"Kufufufu~ be serious, Little One," Mukuro said lightly, expecting nothing less from the sarcastic teen.

"Ushesheshe~ typical of you."

"How would you know?" Fran asked doubtfully. "You've only known me for three days."

"Ushesheshe~. Are you sure about that?"

"Kekeke~. Now Fran. What were you thinking about before you collapsed last night?" Belze asked, resting his hand on his lap.

Fran sighed and sat beside his master. "You're honestly going to ask? I thought you figured it all out yourself when you examined me,"

"Little one, this is serious."

"I don't know. Probably just trauma when meeting sen.. The fake prince."

"Ushesheshe. Don't like, Fran."

"I'm not lying."

"Liar," Bel accused. "You felt dizzy. Felt like you wanted to hurl. You had a headache. Painful, wasn't it?"

The greenette looked up at the prince in doubt. How did he know? Should he admit it? Or should he n-

**BRRRRRIIING!**

All eyes turned to Rokudo.

"Ah, pardon me," Mukuro said before answering the call. "Yes? Is there a problem, Chrome? ... They've been found?! Where? At... Ah, I understand. I'll be going right away. Yes, thank you. No, don't worry. Alright. See you later."

"Shishou?"

"Now, I'm sorry to interrupt, however. I've found who you've been looking for, Rasiel. We'll talk about this later. I need preparations."

"Shishou-"

"Don't worry, little one~. Shishou will be back~."

"You've found them?" Siel asked, surprised.

"Of course. I'm not Rokudo Mukuro for nothing. But in any case, I need to go. Good bye."

"I understand. Report back immediately."

"Kufufu~." And with that, the pineapple head left in a hurry.

"Rasiel?"

"It's been a long, boring day, hasn't it, Franny? Let's go."

"Not quite," Fran mumbled as he stood from his seat.

"Ushishishi~. No~o! Froggy's mine today."

"Ushesheshe~. Excuse me?"

"Today. He's mine. Let's just say it's part of our little competition, alright?"

"Ushesheshe." Rasiel paused, pondering. After a few seconds, he willingly agreed. "Just get my toy back to me in one piece."

"Ushishishishi~. Maaybe~."

"I beg your pardon?" Fran asked.

"My room tonight, froggy. Let's go~!"

* * *

"You're both insane, stupid, arrogant, snobby royalty," Fran grumbled before crawling into a corner in Bel's dark room.

"Ushishishi~. Sleep with the prince, Froggy."

"Haha, in your dreams. You'll probably choke me or stab me while I sleep!"

"Ushishishi~. Come~."

"Tch. No!"

"Frooooggy~!"

Fran sighed. "Can't make me, Bel-senpa-" before Fran could finish, he was carried and thrown onto the king-sized bed, the blonde prince hovering over him.

"Oh yes the prince could. And just did, for that matter."

"Tch."

"Ushishishi. Now be a good frog and don't move. You're sleeping with the prince tonight, whether you like it or not."

"Hmph."

Bel simply chuckled and snuggled onto the smaller male, holding the greenette tightly. After a few minutes passed, silence filled the whole room. Fran listened to Bel's uneven breathing, as if the prince was wondering how to breathe. And then Bel could hear a faint thump thump thump. Whether it was his or Bel's, he didn't know. But it made him feel at ease, feel safe. Instead of Rasiel's cold warmth, he felt a more... Comfortable warmth. But why?

"Sen..pai..?" Fran breathed out, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know?"

"About what?"

"My pain."

_"Datte ore wa ouji damon. _Ushishishi~."

"Ah.."

"Sleep, Froggy."

"O..kay.."

It took a while for Fran to fall asleep, but he couldn't make out how long it actually took. All he knew was that the warmth made him feel drowsy and that the resonate, incessant heart beat only added to his sleepiness. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep in Bel's arms.

"Why am I doing this?" Bel asked himself in a husky, whispery voice before falling into a deep slumber, himself.

* * *

**ohohoh! Sorry for the long update! I've been busy :3 I'll try to update more frequently, though! But I'll most likely update once a week :) -Rinnumenenene**


	5. Bel loves Froggy

**A/N: I'm very thankful to everyone who has been reviewing and to everyone whose been taking the time to read my very short story x3 I'm just really happy that you all like this, it really reassures me that this story is actually worth while. Based off of the story as is, I think this little story will be at least 7-8 Chapters long. I'm not sure, really. I hope that once you get to the end, not only will you enjoy the story, you'll also see my change as a writer. To be truthful, I'm only a sophmore in highschool so my writing isn't very tasteful. But I hope to keep improving and create new stories for all of you to enjoy! Also, this is the first time I post on here and the first time I try to actually finish an idea before I give up and move on to my other stories :'3 So I hope you all cheer me on and help me gain confidence! u **

**And to all the people who review, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3**

**Especially to Purrincess! I'm glad that you realized who Beelzebub was :3 I was just a bit disappointed that KHR didn't have an actual character based off of Beelzebub because he is one of my favorites (Gluttony-wise). I'm very much in love with the cardinal sins and I'm actually working on a story about it atm~. And to me, although Levi is a good envy, I think Fran would be better as an envy :P **

**Back to the story! X3 **

* * *

Fran woke up in the prince's arms, large hands gripped tightly on his waist. The greenette shuffled around, trying to break free from the blonde's grasp, but to no avail. The fallen prince only tightened the embrace, groaning. Fran grunted in irritation, still doing all he could to escape the death hug he was recieving. Bel continued to groan in dissaproval.

"Froooooogy," Bel groaned, "Stoooop."

"Stupid fallen prince, get off," Fran grumbled.

"Too eaaarly."

"Seeeeeeenpaaii."

"Five more minutes, froggyyyy."

"Sen-" before Fran could finish, the prince burrowed his head on the crook of Fran's neck, taking in the flowery scent of the greenette. Fran gasped, a faint blush appearing on his cheek, which was something new to the teen. Too bad Bel's eyes were covered and closed. "Stupid prince, g-get off!"

"Mmmmff," Bel replied, his pale lips pressed against the greenette's smooth, slim neck. Fran bit his lip, biting back a moan of pleasure sent from the vibrations from Bel's muffled no.

"S-senpai! Siel will get a-ang- wooo!" Once again, the frog was interrupted when Bel suddenly sat up, bringing the prostitute up with him. He set the tinier male on his lap, embracing the frog tightly. Too soon, wasn't it? But for some reason, Bel was angry. It was if his Monta had said those words and that made him furious.

"Don't," Bel hissed, tightning the embrace painfully.

"D-damn prince, I can't breathe!"

Bel only hugged tighter, hearing nothing but the faint resonance of Mammon's voice. His cry when Siel brutally took him away. His cries when they made love. His hidden smiles between the hood. "Monta..."

Fran's face fell. It fell far from the stoic mask he always wore. The pain in his eyes and the frown his lips formed were clearly visible. And his heart clenched tightly, more tightly than it ever had. It hurt. It hurt. He wanted Mukuro, or even Siel. But not Bel. Anyone but Bel. "Let go," he mumbled in a raspy, whispery voice.

Bel loosened his grip, catching his own mistake. "Froggy.."

"I'm sorry, but you must be delusional. I'm not your Monta," Fran stated emotionlessly, crawling off of Bel.

"The prince didn't-" Bel paused. "The prince knows you aren't Monta.."

"You haven't forgotten him, senpai. But please understand, I'm nothing like this person. In addition, you shouldn't try to recreate me into another him. Now I know your reasons for hurting me, for taunting me, for trying to be close to me. But you see, I, too, have feelings, no matter how much of a doll I represent. Now excuse me, fallen prince. I'm going back to my real owner. Not the replica," Fran said blandly before walking out of Bel's large, grand room, leaving the prince guilty, alone.

"Froggy... The prince is sorry," Bel mumbled to himself before falling back in the large, king-sized bed, making the fluffy pillows bounce off the large mattress.

Fran ran. Ran away. Far, far away. At least from Bel's bedroom. But it was difficult to run away when strange images popped up inside of his head, giving him a large migraine. His breaths were husky and hitched, each breath getting deeper and harder. Before he knew it, he collapsed in Rasiel's arms.

"Franny?" Siel asked worriedly, carrying the greenette towards the doctor.

"It hurts. Why...?" Fran asked unconsciously.

"Ushesheshe. It will work out in the end. The king knows so."

"Bel-senpai..."

Siel frowned a bit, but expected nothing less. Of course this would happen- he let Bel in the same space with the teen. He brought it out on himself, but hearing the name come out of the greenette's mouth disappointed him- made him grumpy. "Shhh. The king is here now."

* * *

_"Monta!" Bel shrieked, dashing across the room to glomp the tinier indigo-haired male. _

_"Tch. How many times have I told you not to call me that, Belphegor?" Mammon sighed. "Yare, yare. I should charge you for this." Mammon's attention was directed to the green-headed mist at the other sice of the room. "My replacement?"_

_"Ushishishi~. Froggy? He's nothing compared to you~."_

_"Bel-chan! I know you're happy to see Mammon-chan but you need to be considerate about Fran-chan's feelings!" Lussuria cried, disappointment on his face._

_"Ushishishi~. What feelings?" _

_"Tch," was all Fran said before walking away quietly. _

_"Yare, yare. I think you hurt him, Bel," Mammon stated._

_"Ushishishi, Whatever," Bel replied, his normal cheshire grin un-fading. _

_Lussuria sighed. "I wonder if this means Mukuro-chan is going to take Fran-chan back.." _

_Bel stopped snickering and loosened his grip on the arcobaleno. "Why?"_

_"Well, Mukuro-chan just lent us Fran-chan. He may not seem it, but Fran-chan is an amazing mist guardian. He'd be of great use in releasing Mukuro and helping Tsuna-chan against Byakuran."_

_"Ah.."_

_"Is there a problem with that?" Mammon asked. _

_"Ushishishi~. Of course not~!" _

_Meanwhile, Fran was listening to the conversation, his heart slowly being torn into pieces. "Ah.. If only I truly had no emotions. Even frogs do, idiotic senpai." _

* * *

"Siel."

"Belze. How is he doing?" Rasiel asked as he stroked the greenette's pale face, watching him peacefully.

"Stable. But still.. He hasn't.. He's in a bad condition. Why did you even bring him here ifnyou knew..?"

"Ushesheshe. Maybe it's to get back at Belphegor in that time of my life. Maybe it was for fun. Maybe it's because I wanted the little frog to myself."

"Even when you knew of the consequences?" Belze questioned, crossing his arms.

"You sensed it, didn't you? In that time?"

"Kekeke. How would I know?"

"Belze."

Belze sighed and flipped his hair to the side, warily. "Of course I did. I feed off of people's emotions, or at least I did. Fran died in an awful way- without Mukuro nor Belphegor knowing of his feelings."

"But Rokudo did know of Bel's."

"Yes."

"Ushesheshe. What an idiot."

Belze sighed once again. "Tell me about it. Kekeke~, but either way, he was trapped in a cage full of water."

"Shh.. He's waking up," Rasiel warned. "Franny. Are you alright? Ushesheshe~. You've been collapsing a lot."

"I've always been weak. Sorry," Fran informed nonchalantly. "I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

"Franny-"

"No. I'm about done, sasquatch king. I can't take it anymore. You wasted your money on me."

"Usheshe... I didn't buy you for just sexual purposes, Fran.."

"Then why? What could you possibly want with me?!"

"Rest," Belze calmly commanded.

"Don't interrupt me-"

"Franny. Rest."

"Tch. What ever." Fran rolled off the bed and stormed out of the infirmary, irrititated. He clenched his fists tightly and marched through the hallway, his anger and irritation getting the best of him. "I don't give a shit about any of this anymore." Fran's pace got faster as the seconds passed and the only time he stopped was when he noticed the blonde prince standing in front of Rasiel's bedroom. "Oh. How fucking-fan-fucking-tastic," Fran hissed before narrowing his eyes.

"Froggy..."

"What?"

"The prince is-"

"Don't say sorry, senpai."

"But you got the wrong idea.. I.."

"You're so guilty you're actually using personal pronouns? Wow. I'm impressed, senpai."

"Froggy, listen to me."

"Last time I listened to you, you were thinking about Mammon, right?"

Bel sighed. "Is froggy jealous?"

Fran nearly burst into laughter if he wasn't so angry. "Me?! Jealous? Why would I be jealous of someone I don't know?"

"Froggy.. You're angry."

"So what?!" Fran barked. "FROGS HAVE EMOTIONS, TOO, STUPID FAKE, FALLEN PRINCE!"

"Froggy.."

"I-I.. I can break, too.. Stupid.. Prince.."

"Froggy.. I know you have feelings.."

"How would you know?! You don't know me!"

"Froggy's.. The person I _do _want to get to know.."

Tears filled Fran's dazzling emerald eyes. "Why? Because I remind you of Mammon?"

"Because you remind me of my favorite animal... And you smell really nice.. And you're vulnerable.. And you're something the prince wants. And the prince will get it."

"Tch. Why should I give you a chance?" Fran asked, wiping the tears off of his eyes, angirly.

"_Datte ore wa ouji damon,_" Bel answered with a weak smile.

Then all of Fran's emotions poured out.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA. TOO SOON? IM SORRY. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE LOTS OF ANGSTY LOVE BETWEEN THE TWO. AND RASIEL IS STARTING TO FEEL POSSESSIVE OVER FRAN? BELZE KNOWS, TOO? WHERE'S MUKURO? WHAT EXACTLY IS RINNUMENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE WRITING? **

**HER FANTASIES! AHAHAHA ;D**

**Review, fave, follow! :D **


	6. 100 Percent Sure

**A/N: You guys make me feel so loved :'3 And the reason for the really fast update on the last chapter was because I had free time :3 It was veeeery short, one of my shortest chapters, but I'm still glad you enjoyed it. I want to challenge myself and start writing longer chapters to practice on my syntax and diction for English :'D Like I mentioned, I'm still pretty young so my works really aren't that good xD I also am creating a B26 one-shot atm so when I post it up, I hope you all take a look x3 **

**I also have a Kuroko no basuke fanfic I'm working on so feel free to check that out :'D (Actually, don't, because I'm having a writer's block) **

**And if you have any problems at all with my writing, I'd be happy to clear things up or any of that :3**

**Again, to my reviewers, thank you so much ^ u ^ You all really give me so much motivation and inspire me to keep on writing despite all the wonderful fantasies going on in my head. **

**And if anyone is curious, it is rated M for smut and possible gore (only actually occurs in the upcoming flashbacks). It's really hard to write angsty fluff because when ever I think of angst, I think of a very deep relationship with stirring emotions and struggles that constantly pull at your heart and woop I'm rambling. **

**And to Purrrincess: The cardinal sins are honestly my favorite things to learn about, with Greek mythology at a close second~. And I just imagine Fran to be envy because I have this whole head cannon where Mukuro told Fran that emotions lead to failure as a mist so he keeps everything in. And when he goes into Varia, he secretly envies everyone's relationship towards each other because he doesn't really fit in, especially since he's unable to fully use his hell ring. And Bel constantly reminds Fran that he's just a replacement for Mammon, especially with that frog hat :o **

**Anyways: To the story!**

* * *

Fran sobbed in Bel's arms, his whole face muffled into Bel's large-fitted striped shirt. He clung helplessly onto the latter, feeling a terrible sense of vulnerability (if that's a word) and weakness. He didn't like emotions, he never did. He vowed to himself he'd never show his true feelings, not to Mukuro, not to anybody. But the prince broke his barriers so easily.

When Fran threw that outburst straight on to the blonde, he was expecting a raging Bel lecturing his ass about respect. He was expecting Bel to just ignore the greenette because he was being selfish, out of line. But that calm look the fallen prince had when he listened to the froggy's words. That torn, sad smile when the prince spit out his catch phrase without his signature snicker. The soft, persuading tone Bel spoke with. It all made Fran guilty, it made Fran break.

"Sh... Let it all out, froggy," Bel whispered softly, stroking the frog's silky sea-foam green locks.

Fran sniffled and spoke out a muffled "Stupid fallen prince!" That sounded more like a "smufiit fawen pwinsh."

"Ushishishi. Stop speaking jibberish, froggy. Let me see your face."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"No!"

"Froooggy!"

"No!"

"But Froggy.."

"No!"

"Eugh. Froggy, please?"

"But I don't.." Fran trailed off, clutching on tighter, feeling embarressed.

Bel chuckled and shifted his position, propping the greenette upwards so his face would be visible. Bel grinned and lifted the greenette's chin, studying the tinier male's soft, feminine features. Fran's deep, entrancing eyes. Fran's soft-looking pink lips. Fran's creamy-white skin, cold and smooth. Everything about Fran seemed to draw Bel in, seemed to hypnotize the prince. "Froggy's so beautiful..."

Fran shifted his eyes to the wall, though there really was no need. "Stupid prince.. Don't say awkward sappy stuff like that."

"Froggy.." Bel sighed before pressing his lips against the greenette's cheek gently, continuing to stroke the short teal locks. "Froggy I..."

"Ah..?"

"You make the prince feel so weird.. Make the prince feel so frustrated. Make the prince irritated. But the prince loves it.."

"Euugh. Senpaiii! Sappy stuff make me want to barf..." Fran grumbled, hoping to stop all the romantic gestures his senpai was giving him. Fluffy stuff disgusted the greenette, for sure.

"Froggy.."

"Senpai! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for throwing a tantrum at you. Now let's just pretend it never happened. This is.. Too much. I know you saw me cry. I know you saw me angry. But emotions- I don't know how to deal with them. I not used to feeling insecure or angry, or even embarressed. I was always just the stoic Fran everyone wasn't fond of." And all of that was the truth. Bel saw more than he needed to and Fran wished the blonde hadn't. But it happened and there was nothing else to it. Emotions were weakness and Fran didn't want weakness. Bel saw Fran's weaknesses and the greenette could only hope that forgetting the whole incident would make him feel better. Despite the prince's strange attitude towards the greenette, the prostitute knew what Bel was like, though he didn't exactly know _how. _If he was on Bel's bad side, he knew that this event would surely be part of a heated argument.

"Then the prince will help Froggy feel. Feel emotions. Feel pain. Feel pleasure. Feel me.." The last two words were said in a barely audible whisper, but the greenette heard, making the teen flush red.

"Senpai.." Fran couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The prince wants froggy. The prince will get froggy at all costs. The prince has froggy, right?"

"Tch.. This sap is giving me a head ache," Fran complained, flailing around in Bel's lap.

"Froggy, don't do that, I'll lose control," Bel warned teasingly with a grin.

"Tch. What does it matter? I'm a prostitute. We always have sex."

"But The prince don't want to have sex with you. He wants to do something much more."

"EUGH. SAP!"

"Ushishishi~. Will you at least let the prince be by your side?"

"Hmm... Then I'd have two crazy royalty hounding at me every day. No thank you."

"Ushishishi. The prince is serious, Froggy," Bel said, tightening his hold on the male's waist. "The prince wants to be with froggy all the time."

"You shouldn't spend your time on a prostitute," the greenette reminded dryly, not forgetting his status in the hierarchy. Fran never forgot he was sold for sex or that he was still unneeded in the world. No, the frog never forgot. And as much as he wanted to trust the fallen prince, he knew he didn't deserve it. "You really... Shouldn't."

"Other peasants can't compare how much froggy means to me," Bel breathed out against Fran's ears, smiling gently. "The prince knows froggy's pain. Froggy and the prince.. We share the same pain, the same hurt, the same envy.. The same past."

"What are you trying to say, Bel-senpai?"

"That's exactly it, my way too cute kouhai (ore no totemo kawaii kouhai)," The blonde explained vaguely. "You still call the prince senpai when there really isn't any reason why you should. The prince isn't Japanese.. The prince doesn't think so, at least.."

"Pfft," the former-mist guardian chuckled, ruffling his senpai's blonde locks. "You don't even know your own race?"

"Shutup, damn frog. Now sleep with the prince. The prince is tired from thinking."

"From thinking what?"

"What to say to make the froggy the prince's," Bel answered while snickering. Fran flushed red, though his stoic face remained. And with that reaction, Bel knew the frog was his for sure. He just needed more persuading, and it wasn't going to be easy. But it would be worth it. _Would it be? _

* * *

"Dammit, annoying sasquatch, get off of me!" Fran grumbled as he tried to pry his own body out of Siel's grasp.

"Ushesheshe~. But Fra~nny~! You've been spending so much time with the king's inferior twin that you haven't had time for meee," Siel pouted.

"Siel.. Would it be so hard to make up with Bel-senpai?"

"He despises me, Fran."

"Did you at least try?"

"..."

"Eugh. You stuck up royalty really do get on my nerves."

"Ushesheshe. The king will think about it."

"Sasquaaatchhh."

"Kaching. That nickname is getting tiring, Franny."

"Maybe it'd change when everything is sorted out between you and Bel."

"Ushesheshe. Fine, the king will think about it some more. Have patience, Fran."

"What ever."

"Ushesheshe."

Fran honestly couldn't have cared less about Siel and Bel's relationship. But it was something that would reassure him that Bel wasn't acting the way he was just because the greenette looked a bit like Mammon. And for a second, he found himself a bit captivated by the prince, as if he wanted to be sure the prince would only be his. But that only lasted for a second. There was no doubt that Bel still loved Mammon, even if that made the prostitute a teeny tiny.. Suuuuuuuper tiny bit jealous. The greenette could only hope that the feelings brewing for his senpai don't last, or else dire consequences.

Mushy, sappy, cutesy, fluffy love.

Fran wanted to gag. It was like seeing Xanxus and Squalo together! Wait- who was Xanxus? _What the.. Where the.. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! _And in an instant, the frog's mental gagging at love ended as new images began to pop in his mind. He didn't know them, he didn't. Or did he? A bratty, stuck up red head. A weird, dog-like male. A taller, silent male. A man with a strange colored mohawk and glasses. A strange bearded man with hideos long hair. A brunette with anti-gravity hair. An albino munching on... Marshmallows? That one was definetely Belphegor. That other one was Rasiel with a scary butler. Um.. A mink?

"Franny?" Rasiel asked, snapping the greenette from his odd vision.

"Haah?"

"You'be been dazing in the stars."

"Shut up. I'm tired."

"By the way, the king will be out with Mukuro for a few days."

"Hn? Why so? And why with pineapple shishou?"

"Ushesheshe. Duties of the king. We'll be going to the further end of the territory to check on the people, to listen, to help, and blah blah blaaah!"

"So why shishou?"

"Ushesheshe. Because he's being forced to help! The king will be leaving tomorrow at midnight."

"Too early."

"Sleep with the king tonight?" Rasiel asked with a cheeky grin.

"Tch. That was the plan, sasquatch," Fran answered dryly as the larger male carried him into the king's room.

"Prepared for a rough night, Franny?"

Fran roled his emerald eyes and burrowed himself in the comforter, wishing for no more sex. "Not in a life time, sasquatch."

"But Fraaa~nny~."

"You're leaving at midnight, sasquatch. We don't want enemy sasquatches eating the sasquatch king."

"Franny," the blonde king warned, lying on top of the smaller male under the covers.

"I'm being seeerious!"

"Ushesheshe. Fine, but only since Franny cares so much for the king's well being."

"Tch. Sleep, damn king."

"Ushesheshe~!"

* * *

Fran woke up alone in bed, a familiar warmth missing from beside him. It had only been a little over a week and he was already a bit comfortable with the blonde king, despite the king's strange demeanor. The greenette felt safe in both twins' arms but never forgot about his home sickness; Chrome carefully taking care of the greenette along side Mukuro. He missed the strange scent of pineapple through out the large manor, the tranquil silence when he was alone in his room. Mukuro's teasing, flirting. Mukuro's creepy, yet some how reassuring smile. That leadership and confidence emitting from the bluenette's tall, lean body.

"I can feel the home sickness emitting out of you, Fran," a familiar voice stated calmly. Fran's eyes darted to the window, where a strange purple-headed man stood in a large, white lab coat.

"Belze. This is trespassing," Fran grumbled as he sat up in the large, fluffy bed.

"Kekeke~. You really are amusing as they say. Anyways, I'm here for a talk."

"About what? Reincarnations and shit?"

"Kekeke. Precisely!" Belze replied. "May I sit?"

"Go ahead. And start talking so I can get on with life, overly religious doctor."

"Kekekeke. The cold attitude you have..~ that annoyed feeling you're emitting..~ So delicious~!"

"You're getting creepier by the minute," Fran commented.

Belze simply chuckled and sat on the corner of Rasiel's bed, sighing in pleasure. (Note that Belze did mention he fed off of people's emotions, though it's more like he fed off of people in general. He break's one's soul apart and eats each thing seperately. In this situation, he's technically tasting Fran's aura and personality, if that makes sense). "Ah, yes. A talk~. I wanted to talk to you about reincarnations. You're having strange flashbacks of another time period, yes?"

Fran gave a nod.

"As I mentioned before, when you die, though it may take time, your soul moves forward and sometimes, you are reincarnated into another being, whether it be a fish or a bird or a human. Who knows, maybe you'll be lucky and become a dinosaur. Anyway, the tragic boy was not a simple fabricated story Rasiel created on a whim. He is, in fact, seer. Well.. Technically not. He was born with yours and Bel's pasts, the reason unknown. Recieving those memories, he thought that his goal in life was to turn that unrequited love mutual."

Fran took a deep breath and tried to make sense of everything, failing. It would make sense, seeing as the visions correspond to the tale of the tragic boy's, but it was too unbelievable to even percieve. Fran knew that Belze may be telling the truth, but there was no proof. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe he was actually in love with the _fake _prince.

"When Mammon came into the picture, Rasiel immediately despised the male, thinking of ways to get rid of him. But Bel just fell deeper and deeper in love until his twin was at his breaking point. He knew Bel already despised him, but he truly intended to kill Mammon. However, he found out about Mammon's relationship with this Colonello and found an escape route from killing. He was plotting how he would reveal this relationship with Bel until he overheard his twin venting out to Mammon about his life. About how he just wants to be _loved _and _adored_. Rasiel does adore and love Bel, for that matter. Knowing it'd be too cruel to make Bel's faith in love disappear, he took Mammon's life instead, hoping to take the hate and preserving Bel's love. But ever since, the two have been on extremely bad terms.

"Siel then, found you and bought you immediately, pretending to use you as a sex toy, hiding his true motives. He really, truly, only wants his brother's happiness. And he knows you love Bel."

"Whoa, wait a second, Mister I-am-going-to-drop-my-faith-on-you. Did you just say Sasquatch thinks I like senpai? LOVE?"

"He believes it so, as do I."

"HAH TO THE FUCKING HAH. HELL TO THE NO. That fallen prince is nothing but pitiful sap and strange ass kinks."

"Kekeke. You can't deny your attraction for him, Fran."

"No-OH. Beelzebublydoctor, you've got to be shitting me."

"Fran. You know you felt a pull the first time you saw Bel. That was also when you had your first vision. You also can't deny that nostalgia you have around us, especially Belphegor. And you can't deny the fact that you want to trust him and how you feel a lot safer and more emotional with Bel."

"Stalker," Fran grumbled.

"Kekekeke. I'm only trying to make you see the light."

"Tch. Why do you guys even care? Why can't you just make me a worthless piece of crap and drop me in a cage or something?"

"We're making a happy-ever-after."

"Gross."

"Fran. For the next few days while Siel is gone, use the time to spend with Belphegor. If you end up falling for him, take the chance. If you don't fall in love with him, we'll see it as a mistake and move on."

"Tch.."

"Three days. Three."

"Hmph. Fine."

"Kekekeke. This will be fun~!"

* * *

First Day:

Fran didn't exactly know how to cope with Beelzebub's talk. He was still conflicted about his past life- their past lives intertwined and the whole love talk. He refused to believe he was in love with his senpai, seeing as they had only met and that Belphegor couldn't possibly love him back. And yet, he agreed to the doctor's conditions and was standing in front of his senpai's door, wondering if he should knock or.. Something. The greenette sighed and kicked on the door irritatedly, frustrated.

"Ushishishi, yes, froggy?" Bel asked, opening the door cheerfully.

"I'll give you a chance for three days. Don't push your luck, idiotic prince," grumbled half-heartedly.

"Ushishishi!" Bel threw himself on top of the younger male, snickering happily. "Ushishishishi! Really? Waah! Sooooo~ happy~! The prince and the frog are gonna have fun!"

"Tch," Fran clicked his tongue in annoyance, mentall cursing.

Fran and Bel went around the town together, talking of the most random of things. There really wasn't much to both their childhoods so they strayed from speaking of that. They ended up talking of their likes and dislikes, clashing in opinions and agreeing in some topics. Fran enjoyed walking out of castle walls, feeling the cool summer breeze as he strolled with the blonde prince. His frustrations dissapated and was replaced with positive thoughts of trust, happiness, though he would never admit it. The aura around him was A lot softer and more gentle, a sense of joy surrounding his body. Bel noticed and treasured it, proud of being the only one to make the frog feel that way. Though it was a fact, Fran would deny it faster than the sentence being said.

"Ushishishi! Froggy, look!"

"What's that, senpai?" Fran asked in a lighter, softer voice.

"It's a frog cloak~! Ushishishi! The prince will get it for froggy!"

"But seenpai! I'm not an actual frog," the greenette complained.

"Ushishishi! Too bad! Try it on~!" Bel threw the cloak at the smaller male, handing the merchant the golden coins he carried with him. Fran grumbled, trying it on, very much displeased.

"Hmoh."

"Froggy looks like a froggy! Ushishishi! Come on~!"

"Grrrr."

"Froggy, frogs don't growl," Bel teased as he pulled on Fran's hand, tugging at the male about.

"This frog does, senpai. This frog bites, too," Froggy warned, narrowing his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Save the biting for bed, froggy," Bel whispered seductively with a grin. Fran simply stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Ushishishi~."

* * *

2nd Day:

Fran's love meter was about at fourty one point one percent, though he still refused to admit to himself that he even liked Bel. He convinced himself that he was only being delusional and thAt Belze's words were just making him think there waseven a possibility for romance between the two. The thought made him want to gag.

His senpai and him were out roaming in a nearby forest, arguing about their past and how Bel was adamant that Belze and Rasiel's words were true. As they made their way deeper inside the forest, Fran couldn't help but feel frightened, a faint memory from his childhood surfacing. Images of the event recreated itself with every step the prostitute took, voices echoing in his head. His eyes were half-lidded and sweat continuously dropped from his forehead. However, he continued to fight his way through, forcing himself to look okay. He tightened his hands into a fist, fighting the horrifying memory.

_"Fran is such a party poooper!" A brunette shouted. _

_"Yeah!" Three other children cheered. _

_"Shut up. I'm not coming with you stupid kids inside that forest," a child Fran grumbled. _

_"Either come with us or we tell Mother Razi you went inside her room and stole a locket!" A pink haired girl threatened. _

_"How're you gonna pull that off? I don't have a locket," Fran questioned doubtfully. _

The girl lifted her hand, a gold chain hanging from her palm. Resting at the very middle of her palm was an antique locket with small sliver carvings.

_'Tch. Damn bitch,' Fran thought to himself as he glared at the three. _

_The greenette found himself following behind the trio, glaring daggers at their backs. They were making their way deeper and deeper into the forest, with out a single clue as to how to get back. The three simply made of Fran as they strolled, giggling and sneering. Then as the sun began to set, the forest became more eerie, became a live, creepy place that emitted sound from all directions. All four were frightened, very cautious of their surroundings. Shadows moved within the trees and they couldn't help but feel they were being followed. _

_And as they finally stopped and called out to see who was there, a man pounced on Fran, a knife in his hands. It was easy to tell he wasn't from there, seeing him as an outcast in the kingdom. Fran screeched, flailing about as the raggedy man pinned him down, cutting the clothes on his body. The kids ran away, horrified, abandoning the crying greenette. The man felt around the greenette's tiny member, playing around. He glided his disgusting, wet tongue across Fran's small body, eyes filled with lust. Fran cried out helplessly, pleading for help. The man chuckled and slid the knife across his body, creating an incision across his whole abdomen. So frightened and engulfed in the pain, he blacked out. When he woke up, he was lying in his room, hearing a faint conversation between Mother Razi. _

_"This boy is trouble, Mother," a female voice whispered. _

_"Don't worry. Once he's eighteen, we'll rid of him," Mothee Razi mumbled, shifting her eyes towards Fran. _

_"This kid deserved that.." _

_"Shhh! Don't hold such a grudge on merely a child. Just leave him to heal. Come o-" _

"Froggy?" Bel's worried voice snapped Fran back into reality, the taller male hovering over the greenette.

"Huh..?" Fran asked weakly, rubbing the side of his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah... Just remembered something I wish I hadn't," Fran answered in an exhausted voice.

"Look around, froggy. Maybe it'll take your mind off of it," Bel suggested with a smile. Fran nodded and shifted his gaze to behind his senpai. His eyes took in a beautiful scenery with a large lake glistening in the sun light. A cool breeze drifted in the air, causing the leaves around to dance about in the wind, creating a peaceful rustling melody.

"Ah..."

"What ever's in the past is in the past, froggy. Move on from it and rely on the prince to make you forget every ounce of bad memories." Bel rustled Fran's hair and kissed the male's forehead gently, snickering lightly.

"Mhm.."

"Shishi~!"

* * *

3rd Day:

Fran's love meter was at a surprising seventy eight percent and he couldn't ignore the feeling he felt brewing with every second he spends with the prince. He was happy by the blondie's side and there was no use denying it. He knew that he _liked _his senpai but still refused to say that he was in love. He did admit to himself that he enjoyed the prince's presence and that he was getting to know the blonde a lot better.

Bel and Fran didn't do much on the third day. They spent most of their time sleeping in Bel's bedroom, their bodies intertwined. Fran loved Bel's warmth, loved his body's feel, loved the sound of his breath. Fran slept soundly in the prince's arms and vice versa. Bel couldn't sleep without that one frog safely in his arms, sleeping peacefilly. Bel felt a purpose once more, felt an even bigger attraction to the frog rather than Mammon. During the past two days, he didn't even spare a thought to his former lover. It was all about Fran, how cute Fran was, how small Fran was, how much he wanted Fran. He was close to having the frog within his arms, in a more figurative sense. Froggy was almost his.

"Senpai, stop stirring," Fran complained groggily, yawning.

"Shishi.. Shutup, froggy.. The prince is trying to sleep.."

"Then stop moving your damn ass, stupid princeee."

"You don't have to be holding on to me at all times, Froggy. The prince didn't know you liked the prince soo much~! Ushishi!"

"You're right, ignorant prince," Fran grumbled, releasing his grasp on Bel's body and scooting towards the edge of the bed stubbornly. For a few moments, there was a tense silence that Fran tried to ignore by shutting his eyes tightly and begging for sleep. However, the lost of Bel's warmth bothered him, causing him to be irritable.

The silence continued for a while longer, only their hitched breaths and constant shuffling audible. They stirred around constantly, yearning for one another's touch, but were too stubborn to admit it so. As Fran's eyes drooped, he yawned and closed his eyes, thanking the sleep god for winning. Bel stubbornly pulled the greenette into his arms before he fell asleep, the thought of the frog sleeping soundly out of his arms bugging his princely ego. Fran grinned amd burrowed his face in the latter's chest, hiding his relieved smile.

"Shishi~."

"Nee, senpai.."

"Hnn?"

"You have me now, right? You don't still..?"

"Ushishishi~. Are you really second guessing, Franny? The present is with Froggy. Froggy is the only one. Monta is in the past and Froggy is the future."

"You better not be using a stupid princely pick-up line."

"Shishi~. Dunno."

"Stupid prince," Fran mumbled softly as he smiled up at Bel, causing the older male's heart to stop beating just for a second. There was no doubt about it now. Fran loved Bel more than he thought and with Bel's words reassuring him, Fran was ready to admit his love for the blonde, though that time wouldn't come yet. Fran wanted Bel to say the words first, of course.

**A/N: HEY. UM. TOO SOON? I think I failed at my mission for longer chapters orz. I think there's only one or two more chapters left! **

**Anyways, if you think the development is too fast, tell Rinnumenenene! However, in my opinion, the development is only fast because there was a LOT of development between them in the Varia (but I'm too lazy to write that =_= ) **

**YEAH SO. I've been drawing this pairing and I have a KnB and KhR cross over, but it's in an AU. Idek if I'll post it on here, but :I hmm! I'll finish this first! ^^ **


End file.
